


all I wanted was you

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for the good ending, spoilers for the end of the game, these two hurt my heart in the best of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long they had only thought of each other, and now they finally have a chance to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I wanted was you

For the longest time he had forgotten what it felt like to be truly happy.

A hand on his face took him back to that time. The flashbacks hit him all at once, and he found himself reaching up to clutch onto that hand in return.

"Jowy..you're..you're okay."

The Rune on his hand no longer held a pain that had constantly weighed him down. "It healed me." Jowy stated almost in disbelief himself at feeling perfectly healthy as he had all those months before all of this had started.

"I'm so happy. You're finally here and-" Riou immediately got choked up. The overwhelming relief that he had been hoping and waiting for ever since day 1 of this terrible war hit him all at once. He found himself clinging to Jowy, tears streaming down his face as he openly sobbed from such happiness.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry Riou I.." Jowy held onto Riou just as tightly, his fingers gripping against the other's back. Just inhaling the scent that Riou carried was so soothing. His voice was soft and held all the confirmation he ever needed that coming here had been the right thing to do.

"Don't. It's all over now. It's in the past. I'm just so glad to have you here again." Riou smiled even amidst the tears that were forming. "Promise me you won't ever leave again-  _promise_.."

“I promise..”

Riou nodded, still clinging to Jowy as if he were a lifeline. So much had happened in the past year or so, he couldn’t imagine how he would’ve ever coped if he had lost his best friend along with..he tried not to dwell on that loss right now. Just having Jowy back again was enough somehow. He muttered alongside of the other’s ear. “Thank god..”

Jowy pulled back somewhat, just enough to feel Riou’s breath on his lips now from how close they were. A lone glance had him seeing the love and adoration shown in those brown eyes. He reached up to run his hand against Riou’s cheek, unable to hold back a smile from forming again before he leaned in closer without a second thought about what he would do next.

The touch of Riou’s lips on his own made him feel alive in a way that he hadn’t felt since the beginning of the war. Feeling Riou returning the gesture caused Jowy to run his hand up to trace at the back of the other’s neck and draw him in for an even deeper kiss.

The kisses were a little clumsy at first on Riou’s end since he’d only been drawn into a few by random girls at the castle- including Eilie. It had been awkward each time, mostly because all he could do was wonder how it would be to kiss his boyhood friend instead.

Stray tears were falling still, and Jowy was sure to wipe away each one. For months Riou had thought of ending the war, but Jowy was constantly in his thoughts each time he did. It was torture the moments he recalled having to look at him across enemy lines. To have to raise his weapon against the only person he could entrust every part of himself to nearly had him breaking down each time he’d return to the castle.

But here he was now, feeling Jowy’s touch on his body, slowly starting to undo the sash that held his shirt together. Fingertips raked onto his bare skin as the red fabric slid off his shoulders and rested at his forearms. Jowy was on him instantly once more. Lips dragged down to his neck, and Riou couldn’t help but to shudder and moan Jowy’s name because of it.

They slid back against the ground more, Jowy pushing his hips down over the brunet’s to let him feel just how hard he was and how much he wanted him already. God he’d always wanted him. He’d been too afraid to admit to it before, but the moment he lost Riou he knew more than anything he just wanted to be with him above all else.

“Want you so much..” The words were breathed out in between kisses and panted breaths. Riou could hardly focus as he was enveloped in his best friend.

“You want..” For a moment Jowy processed the thought before his blue eyes went a little wide at the implication. “..Right now..?” Jowy asked while brushing his lips along the top of the other’s chest, peering up at him now curiously. He was more than eager to comply, but it wasn’t the most ideal location for something like that..especially since it’d be their first time together. If anything he’d wanted something like that to be special since it was with Riou.

“You owe it to me.” Riou said almost breathlessly but the hint of playfulness was still there.

It wasn’t as if neither of them knew what was being suggested. They’d both seen and heard enough in their time in the army and also a leaders. They knew how the ways of the world worked- even more so in terms of two men being together.

Jowy hardly wasted any time, having Riou writhing beneath of him, ensuring he was more than prepared for what was next. His fingers slipped out of the brunet as he tried not to tremble himself from the mere thought of what he was about to do. So many nights he had given into the desires he had for his best friend, and he’d always end up moaning Riou’s name in the end.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this..” Breathing out the words uneasily, Jowy gripped onto Riou’s hips, slowly steadying himself to start pushing inside. It was so tight and hot around his cock, he couldn’t help but to press his head against Riou’s shoulder and let out a ragged breath.

Riou hissed somewhat in pain, adjusting to the other and feeling a few tears fall from the corner of his eyes. He’d always had a high pain tolerance, so he was sure it would pass soon enough. It just wasn’t something he was used to.

The two gripped onto each other in their own ways. Riou dug his fingers tightly against Jowy’s back, feeling how his muscles moved each time Jowy would thrust into him. It was as Jowy started pushed in harder, letting Riou feel every inch of his cock now that had Riou tilting his head back and gasping out Jowy’s name almost desperately.

Jowy gripped along Riou’s hips, their bodies pushing together in quick successions that had them rubbing more against the ground. Fragments of dirt filled the air that was already lingering with scents of sex that only grew more heated with how Riou wrapped his legs around Jowy’s hips.

“You’re so..beautiful Riou..” Kissing at Riou’s lips suddenly, he felt how Riou moaned and opened his mouth to him as well. Their tongues ran together in a messy kiss while Jowy ran a hand down to grip at Riou’s cock and stroke it steadily. 

The moans echoed through the area, and Jowy swore he could’ve gotten off on that alone. Riou kept mumbling how he was getting close, how good it felt, how much he loved him-

“I love you too.” Jowy muttered in his final moments, pushing in as deeply as he could. He kissed Riou hard, feeling his orgasm overtake him and cause him to tremble once more in the other’s grasp from that pleasurable feeling. 

Riou could feel the heat of Jowy’s cock and cum that filled him. It made him arch his back somewhat, his hips rutting against Jowy’s hand as his own release suddenly hit him hard. The feeling of warm cum started coating his stomach and the other’s hand, and he found himself clutching onto Jowy throughout the entirety of it. It felt too good, and the way Jowy kept uttering his name in broken moans only made it that much hotter.

Jowy kissed along Riou’s forehead, slowly moving down to his cheek and then to capture his lips in a soft, soothing kiss. Lingering in one another’s arms for a while, it was as the breeze grew a little cold that they realized they should start figuring out what to do next.

They found a nearby pond along the way to the bridge that would lead them out of the mountains. Washing up as best they could, they then sat at the edge of the cliff for a short while talking about what all they might do now that they had all the time in the world. It was nice to finally be able to relax again after everything.

Before long the sun was setting more along the horizon and Jowy got up from where he had been sitting. “We should get going before it gets dark.” Jowy smiled down at Riou, holding his hand out for the other to take.

They wondered down the path together, bumping shoulders occasionally as their hands brushed at times. It was such a surreal feeling having Jowy back by his side. And yet..as he went to let his fingers start to intertwine with the other’s he looked up to see a mass of color in the distance.

“Did you see anyone when you came by here earlier..” Jowy asked as Riou shook his head.

Slowly the mass of colors became more familiar to Riou. It was then that upon closer inspection, it was Viktor who waved to them as the two of them reached the other side of the bridge. “Yo Riou..uh good seeing you again.”

Riou looked from Viktor to Shu to Flik to see them all oddly quiet and with strange expressions on their faces.

Worry instantly struck him. There was no way surely. “You  _didn’t_..” Riou grimaced at the thought that they had seen or heard anything. Upon seeing Viktor trying to hold back from laughing now as Flik immediately became flustered from trying to get Viktor to shut up.

Jowy hid his face in his hand while trying to act like a bird nearby was distracting his attention. This was a rather embarrassing predicament to be in after all that had happened.

Shu coughed lightly. “Forgive me my Lord... _ahem_..I do have something important to tell you though.”

Despite the circumstances being something Riou could more than likely never live down, finding out Nanami was still alive more than made up for it.

And so, hand in hand, they hurried onward back to Kyaro to reunite with her before continuing on their journey.

_~ fin._


End file.
